The Secret Ring of Honor
by Rebel Mutant
Summary: Sequel to The Tearing of the Veil, things seem to be just peachy for the budding Mutant Communities Leo now runs his own Dojo to be Sensai to young Mutants, however when two of his Students repeatedly come to class late and tired, Leo investigates to discover a horrific Mutant Martial Arts Cult which is very anti-human Chapters 18: Eyes of a Demon Voice of an Angel Stay Tuned for 2
1. The Secret Ring of Honor

_**So...Yeah this was something that came into my head I just had to write down, I bit spoilery for Revenants of Dark Earth revealing the names the Female Mole and Male Ringneck Snake eventually get but that's a minor spoiler**_

Ever since the Mutant Liberation of the Summer of 2006, the Turtles who had since had to drop the first 'T' from their Acronym as they were no longer Teenagers and TSMNT or 'Twenty-Something Mutant Ninja Turtles' didn't have the same ring to it. Were slowly but surely acclimating to their new existance of being free to walk among humans unconceiled and unencumbered.

Whilst Eleanor Capra the Mutant Sheep was the offical 'Mayor' of the 'Mutant Town' of Forest. In reality she was more a Tribal Chieftess than what is thought of as a 'Mayor' as Eleanor was probobly the one Mutant closest to the Turtles and Splinter when it came to knowing the ways of Humanity and she was in charge of looking after the Physical Needs of the Mutants, making sure each had the various foods that he or she needed, that each had the proper shelter to house and Animal of his or her blood and soon a School would be built that would be perfectly tailored to the unique physical an mental needs of the Mutants (Because as nice as it would be for Mutants and Humans to attend school side by side, Mutants not merely being another race but another species that simply wasn't possible, what Mutants needed simply wasn't provided at Human Schools,Longer Recess Hours, Longer Lunch Hours, Gym Class for Animals with specilized abilities like flying or digging, and less students pure classroom)

Till then, the Turtles and most particurally Leonardo attended the emotional and spiritual needs of young mutants, weather they were physically children or adults who had only existed as Mutants for a few months or years.

Leo was beginning teaching a class of Mutants basic breathing exercises for martial arts. When suddenly he heard the bell of the dojo door ring, and in came two Mutants, a Female Red-Eyed Tree Frog and Male Grey Squirrel.

"Rana," He adressed the Frog "And Charlie." He said to the Squirrel, you two are late again, where the SHELL have you been?"

As the Two Mutants looked at him, Leo could see distinct bags under both their eyes as both cracked weary grins.

"Sorry Sensai." Rana said "We've just been obbssesed with..." Rana began to yawn.

"...Online gaming!" Charlie said quickly "We've been having so much fun killing orcs and saving Elf Princesses we kind of haveen't been sleeping too much..."

Leo raised and eye ridge "If online gaming has become that important to you maybe you both should quit my Martial Arts Class..."

"No! No! No!" Both said quickly

"Sorry Sensai!" Rana said bowing quickly "We'll quit online gaming tomorow, get some sleep and start doing things proper tomorow."

Leo looked over to his partner in running the Dojo his friend and brother-in-law Knuckles a Mutant Jackrabbit, whose Lapine Nose was twitching furiously

Knuckles didn't 'speak' with his mouth and vocal cords, the scientist who Mutated him never intended him to instead Knuckles 'Spieked' through telepathy he could 'Broadcast' so anyone around him could 'Hier' him or focus upon one specific person to give a message to. Knuckles did just that with Leo ^My nose detects some change in hormones for both of them^ He communicated to Leonardo ^Those two are lying and I'm worried, look at how the arms and legs are twitching...Whatever they are doing it isn't video games.^

Leo responded with a simple nod and turned to the class. "Take a five minute break everyone, for today Rna and Charlie can take a nap and I'll get them situated."

He led the two Mutants to a quiet room in the Dojo, a few fragrent flowers bloomed, Gifts from Ichabod Crane, and the room also had a stereo for playing music.

Leo rolled out to soft matts. "Rest here" He said to both of them "Better to start early regaining your strengh."

"Gee Thanks Sensai!" Said Charlie

"No problem." Leo said mildly

As the two flopped down to rest. Rana looked at Leo "Sensai..." She said

"Hmm?" Leo turned as he was about to leave the quiet room.

"I just wanted to say...I think your the best Sensai we've ever had, we had another Sensai before you...But we think you're the greatest!"

Leo blushed "Thanks." He said bashfully "That really means a lot to me."

After Class was done. Leo began to plan with Knuckles

"We should form a team..." Leo said "...We don't want too large a team though."

^I think we should leave Raph and Olive to their honeymoon.^ Knuckles said as Raph had married Knuckles' 'Sister' the Cat Mutant Olive ^Beside Raph is still adjusting to life with one eye...He's not fighting fit just yet...^

"Neither is Don..." Leo said with a sigh "That only leaves Mikey...Who should we take from your team?"

^My fellow Psychic Wyatt.^ Said Knuckles Wyatt was a Jamacian Fruit Bat who like Knuckles also had vast Psychic powers ^And actually I think he's the only sibling I want to take...I've been thinking about our two Revenants, Eartha and Ringo...^

"Those two are mostly studying with their Human 'Tutors' " Leo said the Human Tutors were former Gotham Rogues Jonathan 'Scarecrow' Crane and Edward 'Riddler' Nygma.

^But with our wristwatches we can jump to first Earth, and jump back with them^ Knuckles said with a grin ^Eartha has the power to control and plants, Ringo can generate fire from his body...I may not have 'Oracle' powers among my psychic roster...But I dunno...I keep having this feeling that whatever those two are actually doing...We might need some heavy hitters for.^

Leo nodded deep down he shuddered to think what it was Rana and Charlie were actually doing.

Later that night after retrieving Eartha the Mole and Ringo the Ringneck Snake from First Earth. Leo, Mikey, Knuckles, Wyatt and two Revenants from Earth Six Eartha and Ringo began the process of shadowing. When Rana and Charlie left the Tree House both of them lived in, at around nine'o clock at night. Both of them were still so, tired, so worn out...Their senses were dulled enough that they couldn't detect six Animals slowly folowing them from a distance. As the two began to leave the Mutant Communitiy of Forest and actually enter the untamed wilderness of actual forest. The night had quite a chill as it was mid-October and everyone had Halloween on the brain...Everyonce and a while an Owl would silently fly overhead or some Bats who in Wyatt's Primordial Brain he would reconize as kindred...Mikey would shudder from time to time but over the years the Youngest Ninja Turtle had learned not to let his fears get the better of him.

Finally they came to the base of a hill. Rana and Charlie stood before a large rock, and opened a panal revealing it was actually a machine disguised as a rock. Charlie pushed four buttons in a certain way, first the white button then the yellow button, then the blue button, then the pink button then finally the white button again. And the rock slid aside revealing an opening into the hill! The two disapeared into the hill and the rock slid back into place concealing the entrence.

"Hoo Boy..." Mikey huffed "You were absolutely right Knuckles! You do not need to do all this to play MORPGS!"

"I memorized the code." Leo said "i can get us in...Unfortunatly I have no idea what we'll find..." 

Leo approached bthe rock and opened the panel White Button, Yellow Button, Blue Button, Pink Button, White Button Again,

"Holy Shell that code is too easy..." Mikey said dissaprovingly "Donny could create better secuirty codes in his sleep!"

The rock slid aside and everyone walked through...What seemed to be a stainless steel hallway! They turned a corner and saw Rana and Charlie talking to a Massive Mutant sitting behind a desk...The Mutant was so large and shaggy at first the Turtles weren't sure what he was! But a glimpse of his ears and teeth and tail, revealed he was massive mutant feline of some sort!

"It's been really fun!" Rana said nervously and quickly "Fighting these underground wrestlng boats!"

'Underground Wrestling Bouts?!' Leo thought in shock

"But this is really cutting into our sleep schedule..." Charlie added

"...So much so we can't really do anything else during the day!" Said Rana so "So we really want to quit...We hope Claudandus won't be too mad..."

 _ **Who is Claudandus? Why are Mutants holding secret wrestling Tournaments? Be sure to tune in next week! Same Bat Time! Same Bat-Channel!**_


	2. Rescue from the Ring

_**So...I'm updating this one, yeah...Can't work on Mutation of Nubs at the Moment so I'll do this which I had been thinking about for some time.**_

As soon as the two stated they wished to quit The Fat Feline Mutant snarled and out of seemingly nowhere three cloaked Mutants (No one could uite see what they were under those cloaks but the Musky Scent was in no way Human) Grabbed them and dragged them away as they kicked and screamed.

And that was when the Fat Feline caught the scent of our heroes peeking round the corner.

"We've got invaders!" Screamed the Fat Cat.

More Cloaked Mutants arrived, these Mutants had to be Psionic because quickly Leo founded himself blinded and in serious pain as he was grabbed and carried away.

When he was finally able to see again, he saw he was in a cage...And a Wrestling Ring...He instantly started having flashbacks to the cage match when they had to rescue Casey from the Purple Dragons.

"Oh no..." Leo sighed.

"That's right Beasts and Birds of every Blood!" The Fat Cat was playing the part of the Announcer "This is a Fight to the Death Match! In this corner the traitorous Leonardo..."

"Traitorous?!" Leo exclaimed indignant

"...And in this corner..."Boomed the Fat Cat the "The Bolivian Beauty from Beneath the Waves...Rana the Dancer!"

Into the Cage to the sound of Middle Eastern Belly Dancer Music...Came Rana wearing a white veil upon her head as a substitute for hair, a triangular cloth tied over her chest (LIke most non-mammals mutants she had no mammery glands)And a long flowling skirt pale purple in color.

"So..." Said as he folded his arms "...That's where you got your belly dancer outfit!"

When Rana saw who she was pitted against her jaw dropped, her long stincy tongue shot out in shock and her red eyes bulged!

"SENSAI!" She exclaimed "W-What are you doing here?"

"Apparently saving you from a fight to the death." Leo sighed irritably "I'm getting you and your brother out of here!"

"No wait!" Rana backed away "Sensai...You don't..."

The leering audiance began to boo and hiss and toss garbage at the cage, which was unable to get past the bars so it was Leo barely noticed it.

"You have no idea..." Leo huffed as he tucked the Dainty Frog Mutant under his arm, if he reversed her postion he could have given her a good spanking "...How furious I am that you and Charlie lied to me!"

"Sensai wait!" Rana squirmed feebly in the Turtle's grasp "Kong!"

"Huh?" See Leo knew 'Kong' as the the Gorilla-Man member of the Fellowship Crew, however Rana was referring to no Gorilla, though he did have the build of one.

It was the Fat Cat who was Kong, he entered the cage weilding a bullwhip.

"You won't get past me you Cold Blooded Creeps!" He yowled as he poised to wield his whip.

Leo wasn't intimitated in the slightest, and prepared to mash that Cat to a bloody pulp, but fortunatly another option came, an enormous three root crashed through the Arena.

Leo smiled, that had to be Eartha's handiwork.

Eartha the Mole and her Brother Ringo the Ring-Neck Snake were ridding that tree root. Along with Knuckles the Jackrabbit and Wyatt the Fruit Bat.

"Leo!" Eartha and Ringo called "Mikey!"

"I'm comin'" Mikey called. Like Leo he also had a Mutant under his arm. The Grey Squirrel Charlie

"Leo would you believe it!" Mikey said "They had this guy dress like a Viking!" Mikey pulled off the Viking Helmet "Some Viking Helmet!" He huffed "It doesn't even have horns!" And he tossed the hornless helmet over his shoulder.

Leo chuckled and shook his head the lack of horns meant it was realistic Viking helmet but Mikey preffered the Romanticised Hollywood History to the real thing anyway. The Fat Cat had fled seeing the Massive Tree Root break into the Hill and the Turtles and the Rescuees boarded thetree root to Freedom.

 _ **Read and Review**_


	3. Midnight Rumbles

_**Oh...Geez...This is horrible I've recently discovered the Manga 'Beastars' and...I'm addicted and somewhat creeped out that it has a Deer Theater Kid which is what Icreated Rory Stag to be years before Beastars was even a thing and at the same time I've been closely following current arc of the Webcomic Nature of Nature's Art which the Theme of this Current Arc is all about sex with the main character being a sexy ermine prostitute with a Jekyll and Hyde Split Personality (That's the best way it can be described at least, the truth is a lot more complicated then that)**_

Ever since finding his destiny as 'Prince of Beasts' Rory's life had been hectic nonstop lessons of Royalty Lessons, both Zander and Edward had been great help but really it was exsausting learning the ins and outs of politics...Rory was really missing his life when he was a simple Teenager living in Paradise Valley when the most complicated thing in his life was dealing with his pregnant Human Girlfriend Bernadette and dealing with her family...Actually mostly her Dad, her Dad was possibly the most monsterous human in Paradise Valley, basacally treating his three sons and three daughters like slaves they had a large house and garden but it was shabby from lack of care. Bernadette the eldest of the three daughters first broght Rory to the place early one morning when Dad was somewhere else, the children seemed to live mostly off cup noodles despite the fact they had perfectly edible vegetables in the garden, Rory saw this and decided to give the Kids healthy breakfast by pulling some turnips from the Garden (The Turnips didn't seem to mind the shabby conditions of the garden) And cook them all some turnip pancakes, they might not have tasted good with maple syrup (Which the family didn't have anyway) But the kids eagerly devoured them with glee.

That seemed like eons ago to Rory when he wearily came home to the elegant house his family had had for generations.

Bernadette had given birth to their daughter, a Snow White Fawn with blue eyes they had decied to name Victoria (After Rory's Maternal Grandmaothe who had similar coloring) Rory's folks were very gracious about Bernadette living with them, and helped her with taking care of Victoria.

"Rory!" Exclaimed Bernadette "You look exsausted!"

Rory took off his golden rose crown placed it in lacquer box. "I don't want to see,hear or scent anything to do with poiltics..." He sighed wearily.

"How about sex?" Bernadette asked as she handed him a flyer.

Rory blinked it was a flyer for Paradise Valley's 'Sexual Health Week' in order to promote safe sexual habits among the Young Humanimals and most of all curb the spread of STDs which had Mutated drastically since the Age of the Great Death and were currently resistant to all known anti-biotics.

"Hmm." Rory said "I think Scippio might want to get more involved with this...He's been struggling to think of what lesson plans he can teach as Royal Minister of Sexual Education."

Meanwhile after returning Rana and Charlie to their Tree House. Leo said "Well talk about this the day after tomorrow...For what remains of tonight...Just get some sleep you two."

And the two of them did sleep...They slept through most of the day, only waking briefly for drinks of water and other 'necessities' and when night fell they were still pretty tired, not wanting to get out of bed.

But both were stirring from the end of uneasy dreams, just awake enough that they could clearly see the hands reaching over their faces were real hands and not part of a dream.

"OH MY..." Rana's scream of cut off my a furry hand clamping firmly over her mouth,

A quintet of cloaked figures once again carried the Frog and Squirrel Mutant away however this time, both screamed a lot more loudly.

That raised the alarm, Canine Mutants started barking partly because of instinct, partly because that was was the quickest way they could think to get everyone else's attention.

Eleanor, sleepy and disjointed, rose from her own luxeruous bed, in a massive tree house her ward Triguina dubbed 'The Great Kapok Mansion' (Even if it wasn't a Kapok Tree). She trotted to her balcony to see with all the porch lights illumenating the Forest what looked like Mutants attempting to renact 'The Rape of the Sabines'

"Kidnappers!" The Mssive Warrior Ewe bleated. Without a single concern for herself, she leapt down, skidding down the tree, with Caprine Sure-Footedness and without hesitation utalized her psionic power of 'Bio-Manipiulation Pain' on the first cloaked Mutant She saw.

The Mutant gave a rather feline yowl of pain and stublled backwards.

A Cloaked figure as massive as her self instantly responded with a bullwhip and whipped the Sheep-Mutant in the face, knocking her down and the Mutants raced past her with the Frog and Squirrel still in tow.

Eleanow was stunned, she felt her right cheek, a nasty welt had been left but otherwise she was unhurt.

 _ **I feel rather Zen**_


	4. The Rogue Cookout

_**This is what happened earlier the day Rana and Charlie and kidnapped in the First Earth Dimenstion outside Gotham City during lunchtime. Thanks for the one review I got but I think you didn't read the entire story also...Can you sign in next time if you can? It's hard for me to adress your question if you're just 'Guest' But yeah that wasn't related to the Beastars Manga**_

The Rogues of Gotham City were having a bit of reunion outside of Gotham City...Not all the Rogues, Joker, Harely Quinn, and Penguin having returned to Gotham City long ago it was really only Jervis 'Mad Hatter' Tetch, Edward 'Riddler' Nygma, Jonathan 'Scarecrow' Crane and his wife Pamela 'Poison Ivy' Isley. Once again all returned to their 'Earth' after having lived for years on Planet Alderbaren.

They had all been living in the Alderbaren Town of Illiad which was culturally very New England which meant the Children of the Rogues had developed quite an appitite for fish and selfish.

Thus the rogues were having a Summer Clam Bake for while in the Turtles' Third Earth it was October in the Humanimals' First Earth it was June and Jervis was preparing the Lobsters for boiling.

Pamela was despondant, where the Men had been aging naturally (At least Jonathan and Edward had been until they had gotten that injection of Liquified Mutants and after the Three Months had ended both were slowly returning to his orginal age, Jonathan was currently at 50 in Physical Age, Edward was currently at 49)

But Pamela still looked barely more than 30...The experiments Dr. Woodtrue had performed on her so long agao that gave her her Hyperactive Immune System and her Ability the Manipulate Plant Life also seemed to leave her the longevity of a tree...She had no idea how long she would actually live, if she would live to see not only her son, but any of her Son's children age and die and she would still be as young and beautiful as ever...But all alone.

"Pamela." It was Jonathan's voice "Are you feeling all right?"

Pamela frowned his sympathy at this point felt like being burned with a cigarette butt.

"I'm fine." She said "Why don't you continue playing with that Cat whose soon to be our Daughter-In-Law."

"Pamela." Jonathan said "Please...Please don't you start becoming jealous of Marzipan!"

Pamela huffed, first her Son, then her Husband had fallen for that Pink and Purple Cat-Girl and like many other Human Women, Pamela hated how much attention the Humanimal Girls and Women got from Human Men, even if Jonathan wasn't 'in love' with Marzipan like Ichabod was he still fawned and cooed over her, wanting to be her Father Figure in absence of her real one.

"Jonathan." Pamela said quietly "If you at any point wish to have an affair with someone you feel is more suited for you...You are completely free to do so...I won't begrudge you."

And Jonathan blushed "Is this about Edward's 'friends-with-benifits' relationship with Ms. Eleanor Capra? Pamela I am perfectly content with you I feel no need for an affair...Edward only formed that affair with the Sheep Mutant because he chased Brenda out of the house over a year ago!"

As Jonathan turned to assist Jervis with the cooking, Pamela finally spat "I"ve finally realized why you rejected Feral's Youth Formula! You didn't want to extend your life because you're waiting until you can be with your precious Evie on the other side!"

Jonathan froze...That reminder of his beloved Evie, the Human Woman who was the only person he could have called a friend when he was a Teenager...Years later they met again when she became a Therapist in Arkham, one thing led to another...But in an attempt to pull one last crimanal heist, Evie took a bullet meant for Jonathan, and died...After months of Despair, Jonathan attepmted to take his own life...But Batman apparently wouldn'tlet any Rogue die even by their own hands and quickly took him to the hospital where they saved him, shortly after all the Rogues were sent to the Penal Colony Alderbaren after Joker attempted to drop an Atomic Bomb on Gotham City.

Jonathan turned sharply scowling "All right Pamela, you got me..." He said "...I realize you only married me out of sympathy but at that point I learned to accept others' sympathy...And for what it was worth I got our beloved son out of the bargain...Edward may only be 'Friends-With-Benifits' with that Sheep, but so is our relationship...I do not need an affair but you probobly do...As I can see when you look at me I must look like a withered old man to you..." So please he said with flase grandiose motions "...Don't feel you need to stick with old codger like myself...Find some Handsome Male Model you can lure in with your charms,"

Pamela huffed and flopped into the grass under the shade of an Oak Tree, climbing down that Oak Tree was a Praying Mantis he slowly climbed to the bridge of Pamela's Nose, when she realized what was happening she brushed the insect away harshly

"Get away!' She huffed "I"ve had enough with Animals already!"

As she fumed, a strange pink glowing slime, oozed from the ground under her right hand.

As Jonathan and Edward were introducting their 'Pupils' Eartha the Mole and Ringo the Ring-Neck Snake to Jervis Tetch they heard a scream coming from the Shady Glen.

They ran over and saw Pamela, or rathey they saw her long red hair, when she turned around...Shock and horror...A Mantis Face, with tears flowing out of the the Insectoid Eyes, her arms in the proces of turning into Mantis Scythes

Jervis ever the Gallent Knight...Rushed to her aide, however he stumbled and landed, with his hand falling into the expanding puddle of pink ooze, and the last thing that hand had touched was a live lobster he had tossed into the boiling water.

And Jervis watched with horror as his hand started transforming into a lobster claw...

 _ **So while Ivy turning into a Mantis was borrowed from that...Lackluster crossover with Batman and the TMNT (I prefer the crossover where the Batman Chatacters resemble their BTAS Versions even if the Turtles are the Nick Versions) Jervis becoming a Lobster was taken from a Let's Play of a 90s Edutainment Game I loved as a kid called Reading Galaxy/Alien Tales, the Game is a Game Show where your job as an Earth Contestant is the prove the many Alien Plagerists they didn't write Famous Earth Books, great cheesy fun when proving 'Bodom of Dabarle' didn't write Alice in Wonderland in the Let's Play I watched, one of two 'What's Wrong with this Picture' puzzles that happen twice with every book round was Mad Hatter having a Lobster Claw for a Hand...I realized I had to Mutate Jervis into a Lobster (Don't worry they won't stay that way...But they will have to deal with being Mutants for a while)**_


	5. The Tale of Rana and Charlie

_**So...My computer is on it's last legs, one hinge is broken, so for a last hurrah, I'll give it these two chapters to send, I first wrote this chapters in my notebook when I thought I could write at all on my Computer, but realizing I had topost these chapters, I went to the Library wrote them on my Writing . Com account and proceeded to copy and paste my Writing . Com stories to a word document, these two chapters will focus on the history of Rana and Charlie in 1989 and 1994 respectivly the story will allbe in Italics to signify this as a Flashback ie: Not part of the current story**_

 _This is a story of two Mutants. Rana a Red-Eyed Tree Frog and her Brother Charlie a Grey Squirrel, both of them were very young animals when they were mutated. Rana had just metamorphosed into a Frog and still had a bit of her tadpole tail leftover, and Charlie was an adventurous Squirrel Kit just large enough to leave the nest for the very first time. Rana was sitting on a branch that Charlie was running along, When the two young Animals bumped into each other the branch cracked and the two of them fell into a puddle of green ooze that seemed to from deep in the Earth. The Puddle was deep and sticky enough that the two young Animals were completely trapped in it. But fortunately for them an Old Japanese Man who lived in the Forest came along the two young Animals trapped in the slime. He went back home got some protective rubber gloves and then returned to pluck the two Animals from the ooze and washed them off in cool clear water. The two Animals seemed to become lethargic , so not knowing weather they would survive to the next day, the Man placed the Frog in a vase with water and he gave the Squirrel a nest in one of his drawers. Content he had done his part the Man went to sleep._

 _The Next Morning he felt four tiny hands pawing at him, he awoke to see not only the Frog and the Squirrel had crept into his bed , but both of them were now as large as small cats! They both chittered and croaked and pointed to their mouths, asking for food._

 _Some other people might have screamed with fright and ran but, the wise Old Man realized that this was the Great Sourcery of Fate and the Old Man knew from experience that Sourcery is a very real thing though not many people believe in it. That the realm that we believe to 'Normal'' actually contains so many strange and miraculous things that most people believe are only Fairy Tales. He suspected the Ooze had something to do with the Animals transformations, but he knew it mattered not how it happened, these two creatures were his responsibility now._

 _He fed hem both. A Mixture of Nuts and Berries for the Squirrel and since he had no Insects, he chopped some tiny both of raw fish for the Frog and placed the two bowls before them. The Two Animals ate with good appetite._

 _Not long after, he picked names for them. Rana for the Frog since that was the local name for Frog. The Old Man name the Frog first as she was always jumping everywhere poking her nose where it didn't belong. The Squirrel was quieter, more cautious...The Old Man wasn't sure what to name the Squirrel, but one day while the Old Man was shopping in town, something fell at his feet. It was a VHS Tape for Sharri Lewis' Lamb Chop's Play Along. Studying the back he read the name 'Charlie Horse' he took it as a sign to name the Squirrel Charlie._

 _That was all in 1989. In 1994 our heroes Rana and Charlie had an Adventure that would change their lives forever, but first some background..._

 _Two Moths prior Rana had twisted her flipper dancing in the trees in the forest around the Hut. The Old Man treated her wounds and then placed her in bed "You must rest if you want your flipper to heal. He said placing a bowl of Soup in front of her "So eat your soup and get some rest and no dancing until your flipper is completely healed._

 _Charlie, the more Quiet and Introverted of the two was secretly happy, hoping he might finally get some peace and quiet._


	6. A Bear of a Man

_**This next chapter will be very important for the future of the story as Reverend Judge and his Band will soon make an appearence in this story, how Rana and Charlie helped Reverend Judge will be explained later in the story. For now I just want to say this is a chance to to really actually adapt an adventure from the Palldium Tabletop RPG into Prose Form, my previous stories borrowed elements from the RPGs before, most notably Doc Feral, his Mutant Henchmen and several elements from his later Adventures most notabley The Mutant Mastering Machine and Doc Feral's Dimenstional Doo-Hickey but these were radically changed from the way those Adventures were described in the books to fit into the 2k3 Cartoon Story. This however is a story that takes place in 1994,the Turtles at this point wouldbe like 5 years old, but since Rana and Charlie were Mutated as slightly older than newborn Animals when they Mutated they were more equivilent to an 8 or 9 year old child rather than an infant in 1994 they were the equivilent of a 12 year old...Without furthur ado...Here's the story.**_

 _So after spending two weeks resting, Rana had gotten pretty stir-crazy! That was when she saw a poster for popular band The 666 were playing in the nearby Florida Keys!_

 _When she saw one of her favorite bands were doing a concert, she knew she just had to be there! When her Flipper had finally healed, she talked to Charlie about wanting to take the Boat to the Island where the Band would be playing later that week and Charlie was the one who knew how to drive the boat...And read a map._

 _That was when the Old Man caught the two of them arguing about it._

 _"Sensai!" They both gasped when he turned on the lights_

 _"Rana, Charlie.." Said the Old Man "...What is this you are arguing about?" Rana explained her wish to see a Rock Concert in the Florida Keys of one of her favorite bands of all time. And Charlie explained how it would be too dangerous in a place with so many Humans._

 _The Old Man got a twinkle in his eye and said "I have been teaching you both the ways of the Ninja, How to evade the detection of others some of those methods include disguise..."_

 _He pulled out two large black coats and two large Fedora hats._

 _"These I think shall be sufficient in concealing your Animal Features. You Charlie must take care to keep your tail hidden under your coat. Rana doesn't have that worry as she has no tail!"_

 _"But she does have bulging red eyes and webbed three-fingered hands." Charlie returned hotly_

 _"You will not be walking through the front door." Said the Old Man "This is the perfect chance to demonstrate the Ninja Techniques I taught you, sneaking into the concert hall and blending in with the other revelers." He drew his Frog Daughter and Squirrel Son close "Here is the plan."_

 _Rana and Charlie managed to sneak into the Concert Hall with very little effort. Their Sensai had taught them how to execute these Ninja Moves perfectly! Soon Rana and Charlie were down in a mosh pit with all the other revelers. Rana had to be careful not too start jumping too much or else she would leap right into the sky and everyone would see she was a Frog! But what really surprised Charlie was how much fun he was having! The music was loud but it had a good melody and the dark concert hall was really concealing their Animal features from all the Humans. Seriously everyone was too busy dancing and hooting and hollering to pay any real attention to two quiet people dressed head to toe in black._

 _Rana finally got a chance to see some of her idols in the flesh! The Lead Guitarist had so much energy The Keyboardist while not very enthusiastic seemed to be technically perfect and the Drummer was an absolute Mad Man! However there was something strange about the Lead Singer, the Leader of the Band 'Reverend Judge' he would keep looking toward Herself and Charlie..._

 _After several leery glances towards Rana and Charlie the Lead Singer Reverend Judge stopped singing and just stared at them. Then the music stopped as his fellow BAND Members had no idea why Judge had stopped singing._

 _That was when Rana got a strange feeling looking at Reverend Judge ...He looked perfectly human...But there was something about his eyes, something inhuman...Was it Possible Reverend Judge was a Mutant Animal like herself and Charlie? That was when Judge ran off the stage shocking everyone!_

 _Rana grabbed Charlie's hand_

 _"We've got to follow him!" She yelled_

 _"Why?" Charlie asked as she started pulling him through the crowd._

 _"I think...And I don't know why...But I feel Judge is a Mutant Animal like us!" Rana said as she pulled Charlie into a long hall, there they saw Judge, his back was turned to them. Two Police Officers were talking to him, but Judge was antsy, he was nervous, Finally he snapped and attacked the two Policemen._

 _Rana and Charlie gasped! For a moment they thought they saw a Brown Bear standing where Judge was, then they saw Judge fighting exactly like a Bear! With downward strikes of his hands!_

 _After Judge attacked the two Police Officers, he dashed for the exit._

 _Rana was simply stunned! She had no idea the Famous Reverend Judge, her idol was a Mutant Animal like herself...A Mutant Bear at that._

 _She stood with her large mouth agape until she felt Charlie pull her away "We need to leave before anyone notices us here."_

 _So they left the concert hall. They were both too tired to take the long journey back to the Yucatan Rain Forest where Sensai would be waiting for them, so both wearing their disguises, they headed for the nearest ice cream parlor and ordered a large Chocolate Milkshake to share. The Cashier peered at them, they both kept their Fedoras covering their faces_

 _"You two are the strangest dressed lovers I ever saw." The Cashier said_

 _Rana and Charlie both felt themselves blush_

 _"Actually we're Brother and Sister." Rana said_

 _"Okey Dokey..."Said the Cashier "...I don't even want to know..._

 _That was when Rana and Charlie decided they would take their Milkshake outside. As they two of them sipped their milkshake Charlie sighed and said I guess I should call Sensai and let him know we won't be able to come home tonight..."_

 _"If the concert hadn't ended..." Rana said reflectively "And we had danced until midnight we probably would have been even more tired and less fit to travel the seas._

 _"Yeah..." Charlie sighed "...You're probably right."_

 _Charlie found a telephone booth and called Sensai_

 _"Moshi Moshi." It was Sensai's Familiar Voice_

 _"Just wanted to call you, the concert ended abruptly and Rana and I are too tired to take the Boat back home tonight so..."_

 _"Hold on Charlie!" Said Sensai "The Concert ended abruptly, can you tell me why?"_

 _Charlie sighed and explained to Sensai what they saw, Discovering Reverend Judge was actually a Mutant Bear._

 _ **Read and Review!**_


	7. Do you remember the 90s?

_**So...I've added another chapter to this story, two things, after talking about 80s Nostalgia with my Sister (Specifically the Neverending Story and how the classic movie posters with Atreyu riding Falcor is like 80s Pop Culture crystalized in one image) and yesterday one Drawing Tutorial Channel I'm following on YouTube How2DrawAnimals did its week's cartoon animal turtorial and this week it was a Squirrel, a Squirrel being what Charlie is, I saw it as a sign to write this in my notebook.**_

 _ **You may be wondering why Rana and Charlie awaken after being rescued and I didn't write the rescue itself, I'm being a bit experimental with this story, not being entirely linear we will see flashbacks of that rescue soon**_

After our Heroes Rana the Frog and Charlie the Squirrel awoke after being kidnapped by Cat Goons, they found they were no longer in New York City, but rather in a place that seemed half ruined castle/half lustrous flower garden.

Charlie was nestle in a hammock, while Rana was in a strange, shallow pool of green water. It was very early in the morning, the sun was just beginning to peek over the hills. They heard footsteps coming towards them, it was Leonardo and Ichabod Crane Ichabod was holding a clipboard and a pen.

"Well now..." Ichabod said sounding more and more like a 40 year old man trapped in a teenager's body. "...The upper repertory infection in both of you seems to have died down quite a bit."

"What upper..." Charlie began to say but then he started coughing and hacking

"You both still got it." Ichabod said dryly peering over his clipboard "When the Turtles and Morning Glories came to the rescue you two at 9 PM last night you were both out cold! Being held prisoner in a cold, dank warehouse down by the docks."

"I don't remember any of this." Rana said wheezily

"Of course you don't." Ichabod said "Like I said you were both out cold, those Evil Cats must have given you both chloroform or possibly something stronger because you two were like corpses when they found you."

That was when Marzipan Came with hot soup and tea for them both.

Rana sighed, remembering her Old Sensai's vegetable soup he often made for her and Charlie. and of course the green tea, Rana really didn't like tea, but she drank it because she knew it was good for her and Leonardo was glaring daggers at her.

"What happened when you rescued us?" Rana asked meekly as she sipped her tea

"It was complete and utter chaos." Leo said "At one point both Chloe and Hank got locked in a tiny room, not good as they are both severe claustrophobics, when we were finally able to free them, they couldn't talk, they were in a completely catatonic state! They are both under critical condition, Karai is preparing certain ancient Ninja treatments for them, but she didn't elaborate on what those were..." Leo sighed and turned to look at the sunrise.

After finishing their soup and tea, Ichabod checked their vitals, not great but not the worse either.

Charlie coughed and asked "Are any of the Morning Glories here?"

"Only Olive." Leo said "She's here helping Raph stand guard in fact, she's over there..."

Some distance away The Black and White Cat Mutant was grooming herself, licking her leg while her Turtle Beau, Raphael dozed peacefully.

That was when Donatello arrived

"Time to administer the antibiotic." Don said "This will sting."

With Donatello's help Ichabod cleaned a spot on Rana and Charlie's arms. In Charlie's case he had to shave off a patch of his silvery fur, and injected a strange green fluid into both of their arms. "Here at First Earth the Fellowship have been having their own disasters." Said Don "First Fossil's Apprentice Aurora the Pangolin got maimed by an insane Wolf-Dog-Woman, then Ichabod's Mom, Pamela Isly and Jervis Tetch were exposed to a different kind of Mutagen that causes one take the form of the last animal they touched. Pamela became a Praying Mantis, Jervis became a Mutant Lobster, thus this place became a makeshift hospital for all the disasters." Don sighed

After some time had passed Rana decided to tell her rescuers about what she had dreamed about when she was out cold "I had a flashback..." She said "...To long, long ago...The year was 1994 and I met a Great Mutant and Great Friend...His name was Paul Epsen and he was a Mutant Bear..."

 _Flashback_

 _After telling Sensai they discovered Reverend Judge off '666' was a Mutant Animal like themselves, Sensai said "Well then, perhaps you ought to help this 'Bear of a Man' before he gets into real trouble, I raised you two, to be honorable ninja..."_

 _"But Sensai..." Charlie began to protest_

 _"...Perhaps if you help the rest of the band find their missing member..." Said Sensai "...Maybe they'll give you a place to stay for the night."_

 _"Thanks Sensai." Charlie said as he ended the call._

 _Rana knew exactly where to find the rest of the 666, the rest of the band consisted of Steve 'Shooter' Callahan, the Guitarist, Dave Rollins the Keyboardist, Vincent Trudeau, the Drummer and Trisha Yeager , the band's manager and Vincent's Wife._

 _They were talking about Judge's disappearance when there was a knock at the door, it didn't sound like Judge's knock._

 _"Who's there?" Trisha asked_

 _"Some Fans." Said Rana "We think we can help find Judge."_

 _Trisha looked at the rest of the band , they shrugged and Trisha let Rana and Charlie in._

 _Initially their hats were pulled low over their faces, then both took their hats off revealing the faces of a Frog and a Squirrel respectively. Trisha and Dave gasped with shock! Steve stared gobsmacked, but Vincent said "Hey those are some pretty awesome masks! Where'd ya get 'em?"_

 _Charlie wasn't sure how to respond to that but Rana said "These aren't masks, these are our faces...We're Mutant Animals...And we have reason to believe Judge is one too..."_

 _This was gonna be a long night. The Band ordered some pizzas (Charlie requested at least one of the pizzas be vegetarian as he didn't like meat) As they sat and ate and drank, Rana and Charlie described their experience at the concert._

 _"He kept looking toward us." Rana said to the Band Members as they listened with rapt horror . "Finally he stopped singing and just stared and stared at us...When he ran off stage we managed to follow him to where he met those two cops!" She turned to her Squirrel Brother "Charlie, you can explain this next part better than I can." She stopped to devour a slice of pepperoni pizza_

 _"You see..." Charlie said "...We live with this old Japanese Man who is teaching us how to be Ninja, and part of that, more than sneaking around and killing people, is the spiritual stuff, like how to see past illusions and see what is really there. When Judge beat down the two cops, maybe because of the raw animal energy he had that moment ...Rana and I briefly saw his aura...We saw underneath that human face he's really a Bear!"_

 _Charlie took a moment to drink some water after that speech._

 _The other band members looked at each other for a few moments then Vincent said "So Judge is a Mutant Bear? Hey that's cool!"_

 _"Doesn't matter what he is." Steve said determinedly "Paul is my friend and that's that!"_

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

"I hate to interupt Story Time here!" Raph said as he walked in, carrying Caesar the Mutant Chimp in one hand and Zeb the Mutant Zebra in the other "But something happened you might want to know about..."

 _ **What happened? Tune in next week Same Bat-Time, Same Bat-Channel!**_


	8. The Cubs Discover Alien Tales

_**Okeydoke Peeps, in this chapter we rewind to earlier the night Rana and Charlie were being rescued and later healed and show what the Mutant Cubs were doing while they were placed in the Fellowshp for safety. Remember the Alien Tales/Reading Galaxy Edutainment Game I mentioned in an ealier chapter? Well the Cubs are gonna discover it, but not as a CD Rom game, but instead as the game'sown story does it by the cubs discovering a means to connct to Alien Internet. Bob is currently in vaccation in Greece with his boyfriend which explains why he isn't around. You may notice among the Cubs in the chapter Taylor the Flamingo (Ichabod's Favorite) Isn't mentioned that's because she isn't around, there will be a very specific reason for that which willhopefully revealed in a later chapter. But for now, Taylor's absense will remain a mystery because it contains massive spoilers for yet to be written chapters in the Revenants of Dark Earth Arc, but this is a chance for the other cubs to get some visable character development, for most of the chapters that have been posted on , the five cubs have acted too much like a hive mind, with the most disticnt charactaraztion being Caesar yerning for adventure and Julia being the super nice and sweet. Here we finally get some real tension within the group, with Zeb and Caesar's rivalry being similar but not the same as Leo and Raph's**_

The Game of Alien Tales was a very interesting one. An Alien would claim to have written a book that may have been written a book that may have been written by an Earthling, and Caesar's Job as the Earthling Contestant was the prove the Aliens were despicable pretenders.

The Young Chimp's eyes glistened and he licked his lips with anticipation.

"Caesar..." Zeb said as she tugged at his sleeve "...We shouldn't be here...If Bob finds us here...Touching his computer...He'll eat us alive!" Caesar pushed the Zebra Filly's hand away as he ran the cursor over the different Alien panelists, under each Alien's name was the book they claimed to have written. The only book Caesar recognized was 'The Wizard of Oz' By...'Flaak of Seegullz'...Seriously? The Alien plagiarist in question looked like a cross between a palm tree...And a gummy worm. He clicked choosing his opponent.

"Julia!" Caesar turned to the Spotted Hyena Cub "Matoaka has a copy of Wizard of Oz, run to her bunk and get it!" Julia saluted "Aye Aye, Captain Caesar!" She said with a Hyena laugh and she ran to get it.

Zeb scowled. She was the lead mare of this Herd! Caesar was subverting her leadership again! Her ears folded back and she stamped her hoof. Julia came back with the Oz Book.

"With Julia's night vision, she can read in the dark!" Remarked Rye the Giant Anteater Cub

"Yeah..." Julia squirmed "...But I'm still learning how to read...Caesar's still the best reader out of all of us."

"I can read the book..." Caesar said after he read the instructions to the first round game 'To Tale the Truth' "Just hold it to the light of the computer..." Julia placed the book next to the mouse pad so Caesar was able to turn to the page he needed to answer a question.

The game lasted all night long but Caesar won the game and proved 'Flaak of Seegullz' didn't write The Wizard of Oz Caesar was choosing the prize he wanted for winning the round when the Mutant Cubs heard the door fly open!

They turned and saw Raphael standing there, looking even more menacing with his many scars and eye patch! Caesar quickly turned off the computer hoping Raphael's half blind state would render him unable to see they had been playing with Bob's computer...Actually...Caesar knew it was only himself who had been doing that.

 _ **I know this is a short chapter but it does help me scratch the writing itch I've had for days anyway Read and Review**_


	9. The Mysterious Vixen

_**OK so this chapter does many things...First it introduces a character I've wanted to introduce for quite some time Mysty A Fennec Fox Humanimal...Her inspiration comes from a Magic School Bus book Magic School Bus explores the World of Animals (This was made after the TV Series so only the Kids who appear in the TV Series appear in this book) I had played the computer game of the same name so was amazed to see the book, the book and video game are similar in some respects but differ in others, both deal with exploring Animal Habitats to find homes for wild animals previously in captivity, in the game it is four different animals you have to track down and relocate to their proper habitats, in the Book there is only one animal, Mysty the Fennec Fox found in the lost and found box in the classroom, the field trip is the determine her true habitat which they discover is the Sahara Desert, fun classic Edutainment. Also the later scene with Rana and Leonardo is a scene I've wanted to do for a while, I've been doing other stories attempting to skewer other fanfiction writers more 'Mary Sue' cliches of Romance writing (Which I fell into myself when I was younger, so I'm skewering my own younger self when I do these things.) I've mostly done it with Fanfiction Writer Characters being taken to the world of the Turtles and finding out throwing yourself at a Turtle when he's only known you for a few hours isn't the best way to start a relationship. With the creation of my Mutant PC Rana I get to have a character who is a bit more than just a parody of a Fanfiction Writer...The important thing to remember that for most of her life, Rana has only lived known her Squirrel Brother Charlie and thus doesn't have the best etiquette skills, and her ideas of romance have mostly been shaped by Disney Movies.**_

Back to the Present, Raph caught Zeb and Caesar by the scruffs of their necks, fortunately Caesar managed to quickly shut down the computer with his simian feet, so half-blind Raph was unable to see if the computer was ever on.

He told Ichabod what the Cubs had been up to.

"Were you really on his computer?" Ichabod asked the two Cubs

Caesar squirmed out of Raph's grasp "We just wanted to look at it, that's all! I swear we didn't do anything bad! Honest!"

Now Caesar was very cunning with his wording what he swore was they 'didn't do anything bad' to Caesar's mind all he had done was play a harmless game, and had played it very well...So of course had hadn't 'done anything bad'

Ichabod knelt down and looked at the young Chimp, Caesar held still and didn't waver for a moment.

"I believe you." Ichabod said "If you were just looking that's fine but don't poke around in that room again you hear!"

Caesar and Zeb both sighed, and Julia came running up to them as soon as Raph left

"Hey Julia." Said Zeb "Where's Rye?"

"He ran home after you two got caught." Julia as she raked her long brown 'head fur' with her back claws "I mean, he is an Anteater, he needs more sleep than the rest of us, he's probably gonna sleep all day."

"I feel like doing the same..." Zeb yawned

"Wait!" Caesar said "I want to head to the library!"

"The library?" Asked Julia "Why do you want to be there?"

Caesar pulled his Herd Sisters close. "I saw many books I didn't recognize..." He said quietly "I need to get some of those books if I want to play another round..."

"Caesar!" Gasped Zeb "We barely escaped with our pelts intact this time! What makes you think..."

"Would you rather help me check out books?" Caesar asked, his simian face showing its characteristic mischievousness "Or would you rather talk to Taylor?"

Zeb stood like a statue for a few moments before saying "Why don't we head to the library."

As the weary cubs headed to the nearest library, Morgan came from the Gardens baring a stone bowl with leaves and bark and a mortar and pestle. She slithered over to the Mutant Frog and Squirrel.

"I found these special leaves and bark in the gardens." Morgan said as she began to grind them up "With them I can brew a special kind of herbal tea to can ease all your discomforts."

Rana groaned "More tea? Oh geez..."

"Marzipan who had been listening came in and asked "What do you like to eat for comfort food?" She asked

"Well..." Rana said "...I guess my favorite comfort food is corn chips and El Pato hot sauce and sometimes Sushi..."

"Hmmm..." Marzipan said "...I don't know if I can find El Pato hot sauce here...But I know I can definitely make you some sushi!"

When the three cubs reached the library, the first thing they did was find a sofa in a quiet corner in the adult section (Not the kid's section) They all flopped onto the sofa and fell asleep after being awake all night. They awoke at around 2 PM both Julia and Zeb's stomachs rumbled but Caesar really wanted to get those books first.

The Kids' section was upstairs, Caesar quickly found the first book he was looking for "Summer of the Swans!" He exclaimed, he jumped trying to reach the book on the top shelf, he wasn't quite as good as jumping as he was at climbing so he attempted to climb the bookshelf, but an adult hand grabbed the book for him before he could potentially cause the bookshelf to tip over.

"Is this the book you're looking for Young Ape-Man?" Asked the Humanimal Woman, of a species none of the Cubs had ever seen before, she was relatively petite had a short muzzle with a black nose, her eyes were a very pretty blue-green color, she had a long bushy tail, most of her fur was sandy colored including her human-like 'head-fur' which fell down to her shoulders, but her ears! None of the cubs had ever seen ears quite like hers, they weren't just long, they were broad! Her ears were larger than her head! The Cubs couldn't quite stop looking at those ears.

Bashfully Caesar took the book from her hands "Thanks, Miss...I don't know what you are." 

Humanimals who come from rare and exotic species are often asked what they are from creatures who have never seen them before, these Humanimals are never unhappy to answer that question as they know how rare and unusual they are.

"My name is Mysty." Said the Strange Humanimal Woman "I'm a Fennec Fox."

"You're a Fox?" Said Julia

"Yes," Said Mysty "I'm a kind of Fox adapted for life in the desert, that's why I have such enormous ears, they help keep me cool in the desert."

Julia smiled, as a Hyena she was a creature who was adapted for the desert too, "Your ears are really pretty." She said blushing

"You really think so?" Mysty cocked her head "When I was a Cub on the Humanimal Farm, all the other Cubs said my ears were just funny looking."

"Those Cubs were idiots." Zeb said stepping forward

"You are very kind." Mysty smiled She looked at the book again "Summer of the Swans is a book I wouldn't expect Cubs as young as yourselves to be reading, that's more of an older cubs book."

"We're not like other cubs our age." Caesar said "...Because we're not even Humanimals." They told the Vixen the story of their lives, well the very beginning at least."

"So you're the Cubs from the Cincinnati Zoo who got splashed by that canister of Mutagen last year..." Remarked Mysty.

The Cubs all smiled "Everyone says we must have a great destiny in store!" Zeb said as she stuck out her chest "And obviously we must because we know the Fellowship Herd!"

A wave of sadness crossed Mysty's face but it soon passed when she heard the Cubs' stomachs rumble

"Have any of you had anything to eat?" She asked

"Not since last night." Zeb said

"Why don't I get you Cubs something to eat?" Mysty said "My treat."

Morgan's special tea really did ease the discomforts of both Rana and Charlie, both were able to move and speak with ease in a few hours.

Later that night, Rana asked Leo if she could speak with him...Alone. They were in Lavender House, Fossil's English Cottage that Ichabod and Marzipan found on their own and Fossil let them both have it as their getaway cottage when he wasn't in there.

"Why did you want to speak with me here?" Leo asked

"I wanted to say thanks for saving us again last night..." Rana said blushing

"You're welcome." Leo said dryly

"Leo..." Rana blushed even deeper "...Remember when I said you're the best Sensai we ever had?"

"Yes." Leo had no idea where this was headed.

"Leo..." Rana figured she might as well do this now "...I love you! I've never met a Mutant like you before and...And…." She threw herself at him kissing him on the mouth, wrapping her long green arms around his neck.

Leo quickly grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away, she saw his face...There was a fire in his eyes and it wasn't the flames of romance.

"Don't, you EVER do that again!" Leo said he roughly pushed her down into a chair "You're my student! How could you think I could get in a relationship with you?!" He thundered

Rana felt herself begin to choke, this wasn't what happened in the movies she watched

"And for the record…" Leo said "...Even if I was looking for a partner, which I'm NOT because I've already given my heart to another!"

Rana had no idea he had found someone, who could she possibly be?

"I would NEVER choose a Girl like you!" Leo said "A reckless air-headed BRAT!"

Rana winced, she felt tears sting her large red eyes

"You've given me enough trouble already..." Leo said "...I'm leaving."

He left the cottage, leaving the Mutant Frog Girl sobbing.

 _ **A Final Note, while Mutant Foxes are a character option in the TMNT/After the bomb RPG, the only options are North American Foxes, Red or Grey and the Arctic Fox in the original TMNT and Other Strangeness, so if you wanted to play a Fennec specifically you would have to design it with the Game's Design a Mutant Feature**_


	10. The Night and Morning After

_**This will be the last chapter of this story I write before The Revenants Arc and Summer Heat are complete.**_

Rana cried herself to sleep in the Lavender House that night, Charlie had entered the Cottage after Leonardo left and didn't sleep until Rana had finally fallen asleep.

Meanwhile, for the two Mutated Gotham Rogues Pamela Isley and Jervis Tetch, Pamela still hadn't eaten a thing since her Mutation, where after his transformation into a Humanoid Lobster was completed Jervis found he had a ravenous appetite and simply ate and ate throughout the day, while his normal 'hands' had been transformed into Lobster Claws he found that he had four new arms underneath his regular arms and over the course of the day he learned to utilized all his arms to bring food and drink to his mouth (He was very cautious about handling his precious tea cups but he was grateful that his lobster claws would not damage them is he held them delicately)

Pamela refused any food or drink and preferred to stay in her bed sulking, for while Jervis gained extra arms with hands in addition to his lobster clawed arms, For some reason Pamela still had only four limbs, her two legs and her two arms which had mutated into Mantis Scythe arms which made it very hard to do anything with them.

Late at night, she was still awake but still refusing to get out of bed, Jonathan came, she looked at her Husband, lean...To the point of being gaunt...Large bulbous nose, large feet leathery face showing his age, but he was still Human.

"Pamela." Jonathan said "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Pamela didn't say anything she simply turned in her bed so her back was facing him.

"I can only imagine how horrible this must be for you..." Jonathan said as he began to take off his shirt "...But Pamela I want you to know you are still my wife, and I will still fulfill my duties to you as your husband."

They both knew what he meant by that.

Jonathan climbed into the bed with her and lay his hand on her back now green and hard with chitin.

"You think I might decapitate you while we're having sex?" Pamela finally said knowing that is what Mantis Females often do to their males during sex.

Jonathan chuckled "If you truly wanted to do that, you would have done it a long time ago...I know you Pamela...And I know it is still you in that body." He stroked her back soothingly and Pamela looked at her scythe arms and knew it was impossible for her to return the favor…

"Am I more attractive now that I'm no longer Human?" She asked

"Pamela..." Jonathan said "...I always saw you as beautiful! The trouble is Pamela that Human Men love Beast Women in spite of not because of their non-human faces...Beast Women it seems are not as spoiled as Human Women currently are thus Men fall in love with them because they are not as selfish and greedy as some Human Women tend to be."

When Leonardo got back to the lair, Master Splinter found him, clutching the space between his face despondently.

"Leonardo..." Splinter said knowingly "What is it My Son?"

"I lost my temper." Leo said "I shouldn't have...But I did." He then told Splinter the whole story.

The Next Morning Rana awoke to the sounds of crunching, She looked to the right side of the bed, and saw Charlie munching on hazelnuts.

"Morning." Charlie said "How you feeling?"

"Tired." Rana said

Charlie couldn't help but feel sympathy for his Frog-Sister's pain, he knew that Reptile and Amphibian Mutants are so much rarer than Mammal and Bird Mutants so this was the first time Rana had ever fallen in love. Charlie knew it was foolish to fall in love with the Sensai but he had no idea he would react so harshly...Rana shouldn't have forced a kiss on him but still Charlie felt Leo's reaction was harsh.

"Well the good news is we're safe here in this dimension." Charlie said as he got off the bed and tossed the nut shells in the trash "I'm gonna do some exploring today, you're welcome to come with me if you feel like it."

Rana sighed but decided that she probably should get out of this cottage followed her Squirrel Brother out the door.

 _ **I first thought about ending with the lyrics 'Hot for Teacher' but decided that was too crass**_


	11. Lovely Lady Mutants

_**So...I'm no good at keeping promises am I? OK this chapter had to be added because I realized I had to add this character who was created recently. I have this new friend and at my local comic book/game store where you can play Tabletop RPGs I showed my fiend all my TMNT RPG books from TMNT and Other Strangeness to Mutants in Avalon and I asked her which book she wanted to roll her Mutant Character from, she chose Mutants of the Yucatan, rolled Sloth, and then we rolled the origin story on TMNT & OS and she got her mutation as 'Accidental Exposure to some 'Strange Stuff' (AKA Mutagen) My friend had no experience with RPGs so she was nice enough to let me name her Sloth Character and with some help from a more experienced role player we did her stats and I built the Mutant with the Bio-E...Only to realize I neglected to change the Sloths size leaving her at size level 3 (Which would leave her as small as Earl the Dwarf Hamster Morning Glory as large as a human toddler) as I learned a little more about my new friend, that she had been an actress before doing what she's doing now, I realized I had to put her Mutant in the story as Rana was raised by a Ninja Sensai but she also has musical aspirations...I feel this Sloth character who is also from the Yucatan and did have some experience in show business (How she was able to conceal the fact she was a Mutant Animal will be revealed later) She can be Rana's much-needed musical mentor while Leo is the one who completes Hers and Charlie's Ninjitsu training as her first Sensai was never able to finish training them before he died, also we get to meet Mysty the Fennec Fox again and learn some more things about her. Also while originally I was planning it would be Rana's idea to contact Paul 'Reverend Judge' Epsen to help them fight the cult, I think it will be Verde the Sloth who does it for them, surprising Rana and Charlie I really want to get Paul in the story so he can finish the tale of how Rana and Charlie helped him and also Paul is just the most awesome idea for a character ever...He's a punk rock mutant bear what more can you want?**_

Eleanor was in her office holding an ice pack to the place on her face where she had been hit by the whip. The advent of this strange cult seemly led by all Mutant Cats was yet another disaster that was holding up progress for the budding Mutant community of forest. Eleanor had so many plans for her Mutants but this was putting them all on the back burner.

"At this rate..." She sighed "...The school will never be built."

Than the door opened, a small Mutant, only as large as a Human Toddler...Similar to Earl the Morning Glory but no where near the bodybuilder hamster in terms of muscle mass, leaned in...A sleepy face peered at the Mutant Sheep and said "May I came in Mayor Capra."

Eleanor smiled "Come in Verde...And please...Call me Eleanor, we're still friends."

Verde was a Mutant Three Toed Sloth...Back when Eleanor had Maison De Fauna, she just found the small Sloth Mutant was in one of the Trees one morning...Most Mutants came in through the front door after a screening process but Verde was just...There that morning...Eleanor asked her a few questions but it was clear she was already charmed by the Sloth Mutant...And after their initially meeting she let Verde stay and kept her officially off the records...Very few Mutants ever knew of Verde's existence even Morgan, Verde had never been trained in Ninjitsu but she didn't really need it, Sloths are Ninjas...Their slowness and the algae that frequently grows in their fur is part of how they avoid detection from predators...The tree she had chosen, had a hollow in it...A hollow her small body was small enough to fir in, and that is where she normally resided at night or when the weather turned sour...Verde was so small she believed because when she first became a Mutant, falling from her tree into a puddle of ooze as a very young sloth, having not yet gone through sloth puberty...She she began to Mutate she followed her natural instincts and kept eating her species natural diet of leaves, leaves aren't very nutritious thus Verde believed this nutritional deficiency in the very early stages of her Mutation caused her the have a form of dwarfism...Which caused Verde to believe in the importance of good nutrition being vital to a new mutants development and the Ninja Turtles were prime examples of this. Now while New York Pizza and other fast food isn't commonly thought of as 'nutritious' food by us Humans. Rather than focusing on whatever...Not-So-Nice chemicals are put into modern foods. What Verde was getting at is pure caloric intake necessary to feed and rapidly mutating body...What a changing body needs is fat, salt, sugar and protein, ideally some form of animal protein to get the necessary Vitamin B12, is what is needed to make teeny-tiny Mutant Babies into burly-brawny adults like the Ninja Turtles. But what Verde had learned about her own body over the years was that she could that she could change her metabolism in accordance with her needs. During her days at Maison De Fauna she demonstrated to Eleanor how she maintained the metabolism of a normal sloth by eating only leaves and spending most the day sleeping like a normal sloth, this lackadaisical schedule was what helped her evade notice by other residents and helped Eleanor's research into different Mutant Animal abilities thus proving to Eleanor she could be a valuable asset to the new Mutant Society...Eleanor was grateful Verde did not die during the Mutant Riots...Once again it was probably because she was so small that she escaped notice.

When Verde wanted a more Human-Like Metabolism, she ate vegetarian but cooked human foods (She maintained her status as an herbivore...Because the smell of meat just repulsed her like many Mutant Herbivores it seemed. Note that I said vegetarian not vegan)

"Eleanor." Verde said as she came up to the Mutant Sheep's desk "I heard about what happened to Rana and Charlie."

"You know them?" Eleanor asked

"I actually know them better than they know me." Said Verde "I am from the same Forest as them...Not the same part of the Yucatan Rain Forest...But their were many, many Animals who were Mutated by the ooze that sprang from the ground...Those like Rana, Charlie and myself were lucky that we Mutated when we were but child animals...And our hearts were more open...Animals who were Mutated as adults when they were more set in their ways and saw Humans as only enemies...They did not live past the late 80s and Early 90s...But back when they were alive...They did spread the word any anything very strange happening...Especially the Birds and Bats...I heard a tale of what a Mutant Frog and Mutant Squirrel did in the nearby Florida Keys..."

"A tale?" Eleanor's ears perked up "What kind of tale?"

Verde smiled wryly "I think it be better you hear it from the mouths of Rana, Charlie and the one they helped...Before I continue I must ask do you know of the Rock Band The 666?"

Eleanor had to stop and think "I've heard the name." She said "I may have heard one of their songs on the radio once or twice?"

"Do you know their lead singer is a Mutant Bear?" Verde asked as she looked at her own long sharp, hand claws.

Meanwhile in First Earth Rana and Charlie took a walk around the Countryside and marveled at how even though this Earth was five thousand years ahead of their own Earth...It still seemed so very similar to their own Earth, in fact it seemed retro compared to New York City...Here in the Lake District of Northern England there so many adorable cottages with beautiful garden all around...Seemed so much...More pristine than the grunge of steel and concrete that was New York City.

"It must be beautiful to live here." Rana said looking at how green everything was "But it probably gets colder here than in New York."

Since moving to New York, everytime winter started, Rana went into involuntary hibernation, like they very first night the snow started to fall...She was out, no ifs ands or buts...She learned that the Ninja Turtles also hibernated but being Native Red-Earred Sliders thus being more adapted to the cold Northern Winters they had much more control over it, and could even forgo hibernation altogether if they had plenty of food and warmth available even if doing so could leave them feeling tired and run-down the rest of the following year. (They went without hibernating during their first stay at the farmhouse) Rana being a Tropical Red-Eyed Tree Frog seemed unable to handle the coming of Winter even if she was in a perfectly warm abode like Maison De Fauna...Somehow her body just sensed things were dangerously cold and put 'All Operations on Hold' until Spring...Charlie always worried over her as he cared for her during this time, as a Gray Squirrel he never hibernated but he knew what cold-blooded animals did...Better called Brumation...Was so much different than mammalian hibernation.

When they found a circle of standing stones (There are many stone circles in England other than the famous Stone Henge) They stood with some other tourists but rather than just looking at the stones, they stood alongside the stones and looked at the view from the hill...It was rather foggy during this time of day...The cloud of fog among the mountains seemed epic...And here standing among this mysterious work by Prehistoric Humans still standing even in this space faring civilization, Rana and Charlie both took a moment to take in the cosmic majesty of it all...This place seemed to be where it all came together, nature and civilization, Heaven and Earth, past and future.

Finally it was time for lunch...the Frog-Girl and the Squirrel-Boy decided to look around for some place to eat.

At this moment, Zeb, Caesar and Rye...(Julia, sweet and simple Julia, volunteered to visit Taylor today and...Maybe play some video games?) While Zeb and Rye accompanied Caesar as he searched for a place to read the book he got at the Library...For reasons he didn't want to elaborate on he couldn't read his book at his own house. (Zeb suspected it was because Mrs. Allison was hosting Book Club that day and Caesar needed to leave the house if he didn't want to hear gossiping Humanimal Women.)

But then and familiar tail caught Zeb's equine eyes "Look!" Said the Zebra Filly "It's Mysty!"

The Chimp-Boy and Anteater-Boy looked and saw as well.

"She's heading into that Pizza Parlor!" Said Zeb

While it isn't exactly that Humanimals nave no 'Indoor Voices' as Beings from a Musical Dimension...Where if a person doesn't have a Broadway Quality voice it means they're a mute the Voices of Humanimals simply carry...Both Rana and Charlie had good ears (Charlie more so as his Squirrel Ears were his best sense, while Rana's super animal sense was her night vision)

They remembered those cubs from both yesterday (And from Earth 6 but that's another story) And from their time in the Yucatan when they lived near a small village and observed the Humans there...They knew from experience, children who are the 'Kids About Town' who are not only known by almost everybody in town but known well, are destined to become important personages when they become adults. Provided they don't die before then. They saw they were entering a pizza parlor and since pizza was Charlie's favorite food they figured they might as well try this place for lunch.

The restaurant was divided in two if you've ever been in a Jewish restaurant that takes very seriously the edict that it is not Kosher to mix dairy and meat, the restaurant will be essentially two restaurants in one, one side if you want dairy, the other if you want meat. In this case the Pizza Parlor owned by Humanimals and catered to Humanimals divided into one side for carnivores, the other for herbivores...So herbivores did not have to smell the burning flesh of possible kindred. Mysty, a Fennec Fox, went into the Herbivore side, and the Zebra, Chimpanzee and Giant Anteater followed her. Rana and Charlie also entered the Herbivore side (Though neither of them knew yet that was how the restaurant divided) And sat at the first table they could find and grabbed their menus and watched the scene unfold from the corners of their eyes.

"Mysty!" Came three voices Mysty turned around and saw three of the Cubs she met yesterday coming toward you.

"Well Salutations again!" She said "You Cubs sure do get around!"

"Yeah." Said Rye "We do that."

"Why are you here on the herbivore side?" Zeb asked "Aren't you a carnivore?"

"Actually," Said Mysty "Foxes and most Canids are omnivores not pure carnivores...I've been experimenting with how little meat a predator animal like myself can eat and remain healthy most of my animal protein comes from eggs and dairy and when I do eat meat, I only eat invertebrates like insects and shellfish...Insects like grubs are actually a large part of a natural Fennec Fox's diet so perhaps it is better for me, rather than eating large livestock animals like cattle and pigs."

The three cubs looked at each other in amazement...This Vixen was becoming more and more interesting!

But then, their First and Foremost Hero came in as he noticed them when he walked by the Pizza Parlor!

"Hey Cubs!" Ichabod said, he was with Marzipan, they were doing a double date with Bill and Samantha…Bill had a look of incredulous horror on his face. Ichabod and Marzipan didn't notice it as they were too busy greeting the Cubs, but Samantha, Bill's Human Girlfriend noticed that it was the moment he saw the Vixen, his pupils shrank to pinpricks and he began to sweat profusely.

Zeb immediately took the lead in introducing Mysty to Ichabod and Marzipan...But Mysty also saw Bill she turned to him and said "Long time, no see Bill Brandy."

"Whoa!" Marzipan said "You two know each other?"

Bill knew he had to quickly cover up his fear, he chuckled awkwardly and said "What can I say? It's a small galaxy after all."

"And getting smaller." Mysty said wryly as she smiled a Fox Smile, the slightest upward turn of one corner of the mouth that you don't see unless you're looking for it.

At that point both Rana and Charlie could contain their interest no longer, and introduced themselves rather than rudely eavesdrop any further. They explained why they were here in First Earth, Mysty listened to their story with great interest but she didn't make a sound as they told her about their ordeal.

"I have an idea." She then said sweetly "How about we all have lunch together?"

Everyone agreed that was great idea...Everyone except Bill...He was too busy mopping the sweat from his brow with his bovine tail…

 _ **I once saw a Jewish Restaurant like the one I described...You are probably dying to know what is the story between Mysty and Bill...You'll see soon enough.**_


	12. Rana and Charlie Miso

_**Can't sleep...Need to write...This will be a short chapter.**_

As the assorted Creatures at lunch in the Pizza Parlor together, Bill stayed quiet and was grateful the 'Newbies' Ichabod and Marzipan, the Cubs and the two Mutants were doing most of the talking with Mysty.

At this moment Rana and Charlie were describing something that happened to them yesterday. As Aurora had been attacked by a mysterious Wolfdog Creature, the beloved British Coppers came to take her statement.

 _Flashback._

 _As the Human British Bobby was questioning the Pangolin-Girl he began to say "Can you describe what the perpetrator..."Then suddenly remembered the person he was speaking to was blind "Oh Bollocks! I'm so sorry!"_

" _It's OK." Aurora said "This happens a lot of times...Because my senses of smell and hearing are so good I'm mostly able to navigate just fine without sight so to many people it seems I'm not blind at all."_

 _"We may have caught the perpetrator..." Said the Cop "...But we'll need to take you the the station..."_

 _"I'll know her when I smell her." Said Aurora._

 _Before they left, after hearing about Rana and Charlie's story, the Cop had to get the facts about their story as well...Since First Earth and Third Earth were regularly exchanging goods and services now...Whatever effects one, could effect the other...So while he nodded as the Frog-Girl and Squirrel-Boy explained they didn't remember much as they had been out cold during most of their abduction the Human finally said_

" _What are your last names?"_

 _Rana and Charlie looked at each other_

" _We don't really have last names." Charlie said_

" _Well you said you were both raised by a Human." Said the Cop "I presume your Legal Guardian had a last name."_

 _Rana and Charlie looked at each other again...This was First Earth...What they revealed here...Would not necessarily mean anything as they didn't have the same history as their own Earth."_

 _"Our Sensai's name was Miso Kufuni." Charlie said_

" _All right then..." Said the Cop "...That makes you on our records Rana Kufuni and Charles Kufuni..."_

 _Quickly Charlie said "Sir! It's Asian naming...It's family name first given name last, so that would make us Miso not Kufuni!"_

 _"Right." The Cop said erasing his previous writing "Rana and Charles Miso...Hang on...Miso as in the soup?"_

 _"Look." Charlie said "Our Sensai had many aliases. What we thought was his name was not what he revealed to us what he was most known by before he abandoned us!"_

 _The Cop seeing just how bad these two Creatures past was, sighed "I see." He said_

 _End Flashback._

"So I guess..." Charlie sighed "We're officially Miso Rana and Miso Charlie now."

Meanwhile Eleanor and Verde had tracked down where Paul Epsen currently was...The Mutant Bear, currently now 33 (Same age as Eleanor) was living in Portland Oregon still with his the Members of his Band which were his closest friends and substitute family however when Verde told him the story of what had happened to Rana and Charlie

"What?!" Paul exclaimed as he gripped the phone "Holy...Yeah I'll come to New York. Give us 24 Hours."

 _ **I think this may be the first actual line Paul has spoken.**_


	13. Movie Night

_**Merry Christmas Eve Everybody! This Chapter introduces another Mutant Animal OC inspired by a YouTube Girl...This time Pushing Up Roses, with an example of Mutant Animal Witch, meet Rosella a Mutant Sphynx Cat (I chose a Sphynx Cat because of PUR's very prominent tattoos which in my fictional worlds Tattoos for the most part don't work on furry or feathery creatures and I saw an awesome drawing of an Anthro Sphynx Cat with Tattoos in my initial plans for a**_ _ **Mage Mutant Animal who worked with**_ Claudandus _**I actually imagined a male Mutant Pig who was a Mage Monarch born with pink and purple striped skin, he would be the first Mage Monarch of the Mutant Animals...But then I realized this didn't make sense, while plenty of Mutants have been born from already Mutant Parents, at this point in time, most of this generation of Born-From-Anthropomorphic-Parents Children are still prepubescents, at most they would be at very early teens depending on how long ago their parents were Mutated besides Mage Monarchs are always chosen from the 'Great Deciders' in the Heavens and for a Race that had been on such constantly shakey ground as the Mutants, I doubt the Great Deciders would choose a Mutant Animal to be Mage Monarch at this time, the Current Mage Monarch of the Turtles' Dimension is probably some Alien from a Planet we haven't seen yet, Rosella is not a Monarch but that is nothing to sneeze at as she will soon do something to drastically effect the plot.**_

After that most wanted to hear more about Mysty's life. The Fennec Vixen indulged a little bit,

"I live in the Sonoran Desert __most of the time..." She said "...I make my living driving a tour bus that takes Tourists around the Desert and I inform them about the natural beauty there...That's during the day, at night I entertain the tourists as a belly dancer in the Arabian Nights' themed Fantasy shows...As a Fennec Fox my rare and exotic looks make me quite a hit with the tourists."

The Cubs seemed utterly enraptured by this Vixen and Ichabod and Marzipan were also under the impression that this Mysty was quite a character.

Rana however was reminded of how she was given the persona of a belly dancer for the Secret Ring of Honor which was where all the trouble started.

Charlie, who after finishing his pizza decided to order a dish of vanilla ice cream (His favorite dessert) Saw his Frog-Sister's despondent look and wished there was something he could do.

Marzipan also saw, and she had an idea

"So..." Marzipan said "...How long do you think you'll be staying here?"

"We don't know." Rana said

"I was thinking..." Marzipan said "...Sometimes Ichabod helps Kong with surgery, sometimes he stays out very late...Those nights, especially if it's on a weekend, I like to invite Eartha over for a Movie Night, to help teach her about Human Culture, but also so we can eat popcorn, drink soda and just have fun until Ichabod comes home...I was thinking...Next Saturday is gonna be another movie night while Ichabod...Uh...I'd rather not say what he's helping Kong with but, Rana would you like to join us for Movie Night?"

Rana gasped! Her eyes sparkled "Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed "You mean...This is my first ever slumber party?"

"Whoa! Whoa!" Marzipan said "It's not exactly a slumber party! You don't stay the night you leave when Ichabod arrives even if he sometimes arrives as late as midnight but, now I can say the Movie Club consists of a Humanimal, a Revenant and a Mutant."

"I would love to!" Rana said

Charlie smiled to himself, this was just what his more extroverted sister needed some friends who were also females like herself.

None of them knew someone else was watching them.

Back in Third Earth in a dark cavern, Two Cat Mutants were watching this scene unfold through a Cauldron's Water...One was an Elderly Male the other was an Adolescent Female, but she was completely hairless, but seemingly to make up for that fact, she had tattoos over her shoulders and arms .

The Elderly Male looked at Marzipan with a deep feeling of envy, he knew she was the fabled Mage Monarch...and he wanted her to be his...Not for Mating...He wanted her to do Sorcery for him!

"I want her." The Male Cat said "But I know I will never be able to get her unless I can get her vulnerable...And not in a way that might damage her, less some of her Sorcerous Might be damaged…Rosella!"

The Hairless Female lifted her head

"I am entrusting you with this task, you are the finest master of potions I know...I know you can concoct something that can bring her under my heel!"

The Mutant Sphynx bowed her head "As you wish Master Claudandus..."

 _ **DUN DUN DUN! Tune in Next Time, Same Turtle Time, Same Turtle Channel!**_


	14. All Beasts Go To Heaven

_**So...What Ichabod is doing for Saturday night that Marzipan didn't want to mention was the he was giving an English Bulldog-Woman a C-Section in order to deliver her Puppies. Yeah, Domestic Humanimals do still have some of the same health issues caused by their artificially bred forms which will become important later on as our Villain a Domestic Cat feels profound envy towards Wild Animals.**_

So that Saturday night Rana went over to Ichabod and Marzipan's apartment for movie night. After coming in she could already hear the popcorn popper at work and saw Eartha the Mole seated on the sofa.

"I hope you don't mind..." Marzipan said as she watched the last of the popcorn fall into the steel bowl beneath the popper "...But we kind of already had the movie picked out for this week, All Dogs Go To Heaven, I hope you're OK with that one."

"Oh sure!" Rana said "I watched that one when I was a Kid, but I haven't seen it in a while."

Rana was amazed by the 'HV' system that the People of First Earth had, Marzipan sat herself between the Frog Girl and the Mole Girl and operated it by playing with a great beige orb before her, with her toes, Rana wasn't sure how it worked but she saw Marzipan was able to choose the movie she wanted from a selection of movies displayed in the holograms generated by a smaller orb on the ceiling.

For a lot of these Older Movies (Anything created before the Plague that killed a good chunk of Humanity) The HV created a kind of hologram cube with each side showing the movie so anyone good see the movie from any angle, creating a kind of television with no physical screen, newer movies and TV shows create a kind of Mini 3D Space where the characters seem to physically be in the room with you.

But for Rana this childhood classic was just what she needed after her exhausting week, for a while they ate in silence. (Rana kept track of how much popcorn Eartha ate, the Mole seemed to be eating more than everyone else)

Then it was the Part where Charlie first dies and comes to Heaven, as the Whippet Angel first appears, Rana asked Marzipan "Can we stop for a moment?"

Marzipan touched the large orb with one toe to put the movie on hold.

"I remember after watching this movie, I would say to Charlie 'Oh not to worry Charlie, you'll go to Heaven, all Squirrels go to Heaven because unlike people Squirrels are naturally good and loyal and kind,' and Charlie would just glare at me..."

Marzipan smiled "When I first showed this movie to the five cubs, Zeb asked me after the movie was over if All Zebras, Chimps, Hyenas, Anteaters and Flamingos went to Heaven...Ichabod and I said to them all Good Creatures go to Heaven..." They resumed the movie.

However as the song 'Let me be Surprised' started Marzipan began to feel her eyelids getting heavier, she normally wasn't this sleepy during Movie Night, but here she felt herself drifting off into Dreamland…

As she faded listening to the singing, she felt herself slowly floating...Down...Down...Down she floated as the sounds of the movie grew fainter then she softly floated down onto what felt like cold stone...Marzipan opened her eyes, she saw she was in a dark and spooky cave surrounded by mist...Marzipan mewed...This place was strange and frightening! As she began to try to find away out of this place she started to here a different kind of singing...As she moved further down the tunnel she began to hear that familiar Humanimal song

" _Come wayward souls_

 _That wander through the darkness_

 _There is a light for the lost and the meek..."_

Marzipan looked around for the Singer and saw a Ghost, the Ghost was of a Cat-Woman similar to herself, this Ghost seemed to not be very well-defined to her vision, the Cat Ghost seemed to be made of the mist that surrounded the both of them,

"Please!' Marzipan tried to reach for the Ghost's hand "Can you help me find a way out of here?"

The Cat-Ghost turned her head to look at Marzipan, the expression was completely blank Marzipan had no idea what the Ghost was thinking the Cat-Ghost resumed singing

" _Come wayward souls_

 _That wander through the darkness_

 _There is a light for the lost and the meek..."_

More Voices joined the singing Male and Female Ones

" _Sorrow and fear_

 _Are easily forgotten_

 _When you submit to the soil of the Earth..."_

Marzipan saw more Ghosts up ahead, they were the ones singing, They were a Lion-Man and Snake-Woman and two Arthropods and Scorpion and a Beetle (They seemed Male to Marzipan, but it wasn't easy to tell as they both seemed like rough sketches in their Ghost Forms and Vertebrates can't always tell the sex of Invertebrates just by looking at them)

Just then she felt the feeling of hands on her shoulders and the sound of a voices saying "Marzi! Marzi! Wake up!"

Marzipan opened her eyes and saw the faces and of Rana and Eartha looking down at her.

"Marzi..." Rana said "...You were crying in your sleep."

"I was?" Marzipan felt her cheeks, the fur was damp, and her eyes felt as if they had been crying.

 _ **What does Marzipan's mysterious dream mean? Find out next time Same Turtle Time, Same Turtle Channel!**_


	15. The Inferno

_**This dream sequence is heavily inspired by the first dream sequence in the movie 'Felidae'**_

Marzipan, Eartha and Rana finished the movie without anyone falling asleep again but the whole experience was kind of awkward after that, Ichabod came back to the apartment and Rana left without saying good bye to anyone. She felt dazed...Like she was in a Dream World herself.

Rana went straight to bed coming back to the cottage, which Charlie had never seen before, normally his more nocturnal sister would spend a few hours reading something or listening to some music before heading off to bed.

But Rana fell asleep very quickly...She began to dream...In her dream she felt herself to be in her Unmutated Normal Frog Body, she was in a strange dark place, all around her, blackness.

She heard music, very faintly at first but slowly getting louder...She toddled on all fours to where she thought the music was coming from...She found a golden stairway! She hopped up the golden stairs toward the sound of that beautiful music. At the top she reached a room, in the room was a man, a man with seemingly no face!

"Come here..." Said the faceless man warmly Rana hopped over to him

"Come here My Dear." Said the Man he held up a collar that was studied with diamonds "I have a pretty gift for you."

Despite a Collar not being fit for a Frog (It kind of gets in the way of croaking) Rana stuck out her neck so the Man could put it on her.

"Aren't you pretty..." Cooed the Man and he held up a leash, then the leash transformed into a chain and the diamond studded collar transformed into a metal shackle, Rana croaked as it did so.

The Man whipped the chain and as he did so, Rana was sent flying into the ceiling, bumping her head.

The Man laughed demonically and the room transformed into a blazing inferno...Rana tried to scream but she couldn't She was in Hell!

She tried to cling onto the wall with her sticky toe pads, but the Man was pulling on the chain to bring her closer and closer to him...And that was when a feature finally appeared on the Man's featureless face...His eyes...But they weren't Human eyes...They were the eyes of a Cat!

Rana awoke sitting up, she was dazed and dizzy, everything was a blur until she heard Charlie ask "Are you all right?"

She told Charlie about her dream, Charlie felt a cold trickle of sweat run down the side of his faceless

"That is freaky..." He said "...Because I just had the exact same dream...I mean...I was in my original non-mutated form and everything!"

Both the Frog and Squirrel were then silent both frozen with fear.

 _ **Originally I was gonna have the Dream Sequence share a chapter with Marzipan falling under Rosella's spell but that I realized should have it's own chapter**_


	16. Spice of Life

_**This subplot was inspired by two things, First the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode 'Rascals' where Captain Piccard and three other crew members are regressed into prepubescents, and second the Episode of the Disney Aladdin TV Show Eye of the Beholder where Mirage tricks Jasmine into taking a potion that slowly transforms her into a snake at the end when it seems the cure has been destroyed Aladdin turns himself into a Snake so he can be with her of course there's a happy ending because someone provides a Deus Ex Machina but here at the very start of her regression into an eight year old, Ichabod immediately also regresses himself so he can share his bed with Marzipan without feeling weird.**_

Breakfast at the Crane-Cheshire Apartment.

Ichabod awoke to the sounds of Marzipan walking, Ichabod smiled weather breakfast, lunch or supper he was always happy to eat Marzipan's cooking as she was the best cook he knew, his Father said to him "Over the years, kisses tend to lose their fire but cooking tends to get better with age." So if Marzipan was this good a cook as 16 how much better will she be as a Grandma?

As Ichabod rose and yawned and stretched, Marzipan asked "What do you want Ichy?" 

Ichabod stretched his back and said "I think I want eggs and sausage."

But as Marzipan opened the door to the fridge, her ears folded back in dismay not one egg remained in the carton

"Um...Ichy..." Marzipan said "...We're out of eggs...And I think we're out of milk to."

This was the first time they had run out of eggs, Ichabod said "Didn't you notice when we were getting low?"

"I did notice they were getting low..." Marzipan said as Ichabod came over to the kitchenette, "But things were kind of hectic..."

Ichabod was drumming his fingers on the counter and glaring at her.

"You're right." Marzipan said "My bad. I'll head down to the Farmer's Market and get some more eggs."

Taking the cash she would need and some shopping bags, she took the Rapid Transport Elevator down the Earthport Building to the Green Meadows below to the Farmer's Market.

The Farmer's Market outside of Earthport had Humanimal and surprisingly a few Human Farmers, selling their wares. Marzipan had no idea that here was a trap waiting for her.

"Spices!" Came a Vaguely Eastern-European sounding voice, Marzipan turned her head, a Stall with a Hairless Sphynx Cat Anthropomorph dressed in a brown cloak was swaying to and fro like a dancer and she sing-songed about her wares

"Spices!" The Hairless Cat sang again "Rare and exotic spices from Alien Worlds! You won't find these spices anywhere else!"

The Sphynx pointed a finger towards Marzipan "You! Ragdoll!"

"Me?!" Marzipan exclaimed

"You are the famous Marzipan Cheshire of the Pink and Purple Coat are you not?" The Romani Accent sounding more and more put-on.

"I am." Marzipan said

"I have rare and exotic spices...Just discovered...From Alien Planets! Perfect for those Romantic Meals, for getting the blood flowing...If you know what I mean..."

Marzipan blushed under her pink and purple fur.

"I think I know just the thing for you..." The Sphynx said she held up a glass vial containing some green flakes that seemed to be glowing "These." Said the Sphynx "These are perfect for those with Human Husbands!"

"What is it?" Marzipan asked

"Taste for yourself" The Sphynx poured some of strange green spice into Marzipan's hand "You will feel springy and energetic!"

Marzipan sampled one of the flakes, it had a peculiar flavor, Marzipan wasn't sure she liked it.

"The taste is really spicy and salty..." Marzipan coughed a bit because it tickled her throat, she wiped her bleary eyes, when she opened them the Sphynx Cat seemed larger than before

"Huh?!" Marzipan exclaimed that was when she heard her voice, it sounded like a child's voice, and that was when she noticed her clothes were starting to fall off her body!

Marzipan crying out caused everyone to turn to the sound of the cry, Rosella knew that was her cue, in a puff of smoke she vanished along with her entire stall, all that remained her several broken bottles of spices including the 'enchanted' spice that lay with only some of it's contents still inside it.

Someone quickly called for Medical Assistance "Yes, we have a case of enchantment." One of the Human Farmers said "We believe someone was tricked into consuming an age regression potion."

Soon the Fellowship Crew was with Marzipan in the Farmer's Market, Marzipan told them the whole story.

Ichabod was horrified...He felt incredibly guilty...All this happened because he wanted eggs...Tears stung his eyes, he wished he had decided instead they would have breakfast at a restaurant and have whatever they wanted and this wouldn't have happened...But how was he to know about this?!

"Are you sure it was a Cat?" Matoaka asked "Did it smell like a Cat?"

Marzipan nodded "She smelled like a Cat...Although..." Marzipan realized something "...I never detected the underscent of Amber."

"Which means she wasn't a Humanimal." Bill said darkly

Ichabod noticed the broken half of the vial still with some of those green flakes in it.

Ichabod knew what he had to do.

"Those Guys..." Bill said "...That Cult, Rana and Charlie are hiding from...The Leaders all seem to be Cats..." Bill said

"And they have Mages on their side too apparently." Matoaka said grimly

"Marzipan." Came a new Child-Like voice

Everyone turned and saw...Ichabod...Now also regressed to an eight year old! He held the broken vial and the few flakes that remained in his hand

"If this is the way it must be..." Ichabod said taking Marzipan's hand in his "Than we'll both be like this, until a cure is found or until we both hit puberty all over again!"

Jonathan was impressed by his son's act of selflessness "That was very noble and very brave of you." Jonathan said solemnly "But hopefully we should be able to find a cure."

 _ **This age regression potion leaves one emotionally more like a child as well as physically but you still keep all your memories**_


	17. Bear Necessities

_**OK I realize I got to get Rana, Charlie reunited with Paul so...Here is the chapter dealing with the fallout from Marzipan and Ichabod getting regressed to eight year old children**_

Jonathan and Edward quickly went through the stashes of old children's clothes they kept leftover from when their children were small (Even if it wouldn't be their grandchildren would wear these 'hand-me-downs' they could still utilize the fabric for any number of occasions...These were Villains who designed their own costumes you know)

Ichabod was given his own childhood clothes to change into, Marzipan...Edward Nygma kindly provided a green shirt and pair of gray slacks, Pandora wore when she was little.

Jervis...Who had heard about what had just happened...Was willing to provide some of Alice's old clothes, but Jonathan and Edward quickly dissuaded him

"You would have to cut a hole in that blue dress for Marzipan's tail..." Edward said "...You wouldn't want to defile that dress so would you?"

Jervis nodded "Quite..." He said "...It is only after I have my own tail that I realize how clothes need to be specially tailored to accommodate the limb..."

Jervis reached a hand back to lift his trademark blue overcoat revealing his lobster tail.

"Especially such a massive, cumbersome tail like this! You would not believe how long I was searching for clothes that could fit this tail and have extra sleeves for these extra arms! Should I find whoever it was that left that Mutagenic Slime…."

"One thing at a time Jervis..." Jonathan soothed his old friend "...Don't make yourself thirsty."

Jervis had found out that marine animals tend to not do very well on the land...The drier the atmosphere the more thirsty a water animal will become they can become quite ill if they get too dry! Jervis was constantly drinking water...And finding in his current form he preferred his water with a pinch of salt...24 hours after he finished Mutating he had a ravenous appetite! His body needing nourishment after transforming, he had eaten nearly half his body weight for breakfast after transforming into a Lobster Mutant.

Ichabod and Marzipan were sat down before Jonathan, Edward and Jervis...Pamela was there too, but she was so ashamed of her Mutated Mantis form that she was hiding in the bushes.

"Ichabod..." Jonathan said seriously "...While I do commend you for your noble act the fact is that now you are both smaller...No longer as strong as teenagers...It isn't safe for you two to live in an apartment all by yourselves."

Ichabod sighed

"You don't have to come and live with us." Jonathan said "I know how important your Herd is to you...You can live with us...Or you could live with Matoaka on the Fellowship."

"Why does the Captain live on her Spaceship?" Jervis asked

"That's mostly only when their in England." Edward said "During the time they went back to California where her Mother's tribe is...Matoaka happily lived with her Tribe in that strange network of bungalows arranged in the pattern of a spider's web...Though I suppose I can't blame her...That spaceship is has everything she needs and is much more spacious and luxurious then Earthport apartments...If I had my own spaceship like that one...I think I'd like to live in it as well!"

Ichabod stroked the Marzipan's head fur, she was still crying about what happened. "I think..." Ichabod said "I want to come and live you and Mum...But...Marzipan can come with me right?"

"Of course Ichabod!" Jonathan said "Why ever did you think..."

Ichabod coughed a bit and pointed to Pamela sulking in the bushes

"Oh yes..." Jonathan said remembering his Wife's hostility to Marzipan "...That."

Ichabod slowly walked over to his transformed Mother.

"Mum." Ichabod said "I want to come and stay with you...But only if Marzipan can come to..."

Pamela looked at Son...Once again an eight year old...She felt a rush of memories come back to her.

"Oh Ichabod!" She cooed as she stretched out her Mantis forelimbs and rested the very tips on Ichabod's shoulders "You were so adorable when you were little!"

"Um...Thanks...Mum..." Ichabod said nervously he knew his Mother wasn't a Humanimal, she was something else entirely and he wasn't sure what she would do…

"You're so CYOOT..." Pamela cooed "...I could just eat you up!"

Ichabod's face turned to an expression of pure horror and quickly fled from her grasp.

Pamela realized to her horror what had just happened and began to cry...How could compound eyes still shed tears? Pamela realized her Son pitied her...And she turned her back and sank deeper into the bush to avoid everyone's gaze.

Jonathan felt awful for his wife and thought 'Oh what I would give for something to relieve this awkward moment...'

Just then Rana came running by dragging Charlie by one hand...She was running so fast the Squirrel Mutant was hopping on one foot to keep up with her!

"We got to get back!" Rana said as she held up a piece of paper in her other hand "Paul's come to New York! We got to see him!"

Jonathan thought 'Yes, that will do nicely.' As Marzipan's with typical Feline Curiosity asked "Who's Paul?"

 _ **I recently learned Bears were one of the few Mammals who can see in color, which is pretty awesome.**_


	18. Eyes of a Demon Voice of an Angel

_**Finally! The Conclusion to the Story of Rana and Charlie helping Paul 'Reverend Judge' Epsen I had to look up 'Small Theaters in NYC' to find the place where this story time would take place and decided the BAM Harvey Theater simply because I liked the look of it**_

Rana reminded them that Paul was the Human-Looking Mutant Bear that Charlie and herself met in 1994. Ichabod thought maybe meeting this strange Mutant Rock Star would take Marzipan's mind of the unfortunate predicament they were in, Ichabod took out his cell phone and thought about calling the Mutant Cubs and asking them if they wanted to come with as a treat, but then he thought two things...One he was still...Not pleased the four mammal Cubs for what they did to Taylor and Two there was still a dangerous situation in Third Earth with those Cult Cats...Heck here in First Earth it wasn't safe as they could clearly cross over and specifically targeted Marzipan for some reason...(Probably related to her being a Mage Monarch)

So Ichabod decided he would call Bill to be his faithful steed as eight year old legs tire more quickly than 15 year old legs. So Bill bore both Marzipan and himself on his Bovine Back to take them to the BAM Harvey Theater in Brooklyn where The 666 were being guarded by the Turtles, Eleanor and Olive, Knuckles and Wyatt (Chloe and Hank were still in intensive care after their claustrophobic panic attack and Nim and Earl had to work at the Mutant Bureau)

Needless to say everyone was surprised to see Ichabod and Marzipan and Ichabod quickly explained to them that Marzipan had been tricked into taking an age regressing potion and he took it himself so Marzipan wouldn't have to feel alone.

"So...You're sure it was one of these Cultists...And that you don't know what the cure is?" Leo said kneeling to get down to their level.

"I'm sure there's a cure..." Ichabod said still reeling at the sound of his prepubescent voice "we just...Don't know what it is yet."

Raph grimaced "That...Is just playing dirty." He said "Turning your enemies into little kids...Then again most of this Voo-Doo is dirty fighting." Raph wasn't trying to diss Mages but he couldn't help but he did feel that turning enemies into harmless creatures or objects or worse affecting their mental state to render them harmless in battle was like cheating in battle...Deadly cheating."

Paul Epsen was seated on the stage...He was amazing! At first glance he seemed like an ordinary if very large human man (At least as large as Casey, the large coat he wore seemed to make him seem even larger) but closer study would reveal several signs he wasn't exactly human...His brown hair was the exact same and texture of a Grizzly Bear's fur but it was his eyes that truly gave his Ursine nature away! Hid under dark eyelids that always seemed half closed were not the eyes of a Human but the mud colored eyes of a Bear with smaller pupils than a Human...Even most Humanimals have their eyes transformed into Human looking eyes in the process of becoming Humanimals (Though perhaps with more exotic iris colors like purple) of course these were the things any Human could notice...Anyone with half a better nose than a Human could smell he had the very strong and ripe scent of a male Grizzly.

Paul himself didn't have a Bear's sense of smell (Somehow that was lost in his own Mutation) but he retained a Bear's sense of hearing...Even from across the Theater he could hear them talking as if they were right next to him, and he heard the tale of how the Cat-Girl had been tricked into eating a spice that regressed her back to an eight year old.

Paul simply turned to his fellow Band Members and their expressions were the same as his...These Mutant Cats were clearly dangerous!

Nubs and Triguena were there, Tri of course by being Eleanor's ward and Nubs simply to get his mind of his 'Dad' and Aunt Chloe's hospitalization.

Eventually everyone settled down

"So..." Paul said "Rana's already told you the first half of the story? I guess it's my honor to finish it with her...Rana...Why don't you and Charlie come here and tell the story with me."

Rana gasped! It had been so long since she had communicated with Paul (They had been pen pals for a number of years ending when Charlie and herself moved to Maison De Fauna) and it had been even longer since she had seen him in person...He was no longer the scrawny teenager she met in the Florida Keys at 33 he had truly become as brawny as the Bear he truly was.

He greeted them both with a bone-crunching squeeze, to everyone watching it was clear these three had a very special relationship.

So with Rana sitting on his left and Charlie sitting on his right, Paul seated himself back down in the golden chair and began his side of the story.

"So..." He said "...I had run into an abandoned warehouse in the Florida keys...I was armed….With two handguns..."

 _Flashback…_

 _Rana, Charlie and the rest of The 666 found where Paul was hiding...And through his binoculars Charlie could see he was armed and agitated._

" _So..." Charlie said "...Anyone have any ideas?"_

 _"I have an idea." Rana said_

 _Charlie groaned_

" _No really!" Rana said "I know this idea may sound crazy...But I have this...This...Feeling..."_

 _Charlie groaned again._

" _Hey!" Steve said "The Frog-_ _Babe_ _knows more about us than you do_ _Squirrel-Boy! He turned to Rana "What's your plan?"_

 _So as Paul paced back and forth in the barren warehouse steaming with sweat and shaking his furious frenzy was brought to a screeching halt by the sound of a heavenly voice! Rana had hopped to the open window of the warehouse and began singing...She didn't sing any words it was the simple song Ariel sang in The Little Mermaid when Ursula took her voice Rana was herself a marvelous singer, and felt she could connect to Paul through music._

 _When Paul found the source of the singing, and saw the Frog Mutant he could have shot at her but he didn't he couldn't shoot the source of that beautiful song. He simply sat on a wooden box and listened to the song._

 _When Rana finished her song Paul was no longer shaking but he was still agitated._

" _For a Demon, you sing like an Angel." He said._

" _Demon?" The Frog turned her bulging red eyes to him._

" _Of course!" Paul exclaimed "You're a Demon! I'm a Demon! We're Beasts! Perverts!"_

 _"Perverts?" Rana winced "OK we might be Beasts, but how are we perverts?"_

 _A deep Ursine rumble came from Paul's throat "We're perverts because we are Beasts! Beasts are Soulless! Beasts are inherently perverted."_

 _Rana_ _simply said "All right...Perhaps we are Demons. But then...What is a Demon? What is a Soul?"_

 _Paul was getting tired of this game of 20 Questions. "You have hellish red eyes!" He roared "That's proof enough you're a Demon!"_

 _"I have red eyes because I'm specifically a Red-Eyed Tree Frog." Rana said "That's evolution not demons at work."_

 _Paul gave a great huff and sat flat on his rear on the floor with his legs in front of him_

 _Meanwhile outside the warehouse Charlie was hiding in the trees with the other members of The 666,_

" _What are you doing Squirrel-Boy?" Vincent asked_

" _I'm loading my blowpipe." Charlie said "Our Sensai taught us how to blow these darts of fast acting jungle poison to knock-out enemies. The Cops are coming...What I really fear is that Federal Agents or something even worse will also arrive."_

 _"Something worse?" Trisha asked_

" _Sensai has always warned us to stay out of sight of 'Normal' Humans." Charlie said "He says he knows that there are very dangerous people who know that Mutant Animals exist and they like to capture them so they can properly '_ _inspect them' in other words...Dissect them."_

" _Yeesh." Vincent said_

 _Meanwhile Paul spilled his guts to Rana about his adoptive Father and how he had treated them...Tears flowed down Rana's green face, not many children could have survived all the 'If only you were Human…' and 'When are you gonna stop acting like an Animal!' and 'Pray Boy! Even if you're a Soulless Beast I'm gonna teach you how to pray!'_

" _How awful..." Rana said_

 _Finally curious about this Strange Frog after finally spilling his guts about his past Paul asked "So how come you think we're not Demons?"_

" _The one who raised me and my Squirrel-Brother Charlie isn't a Christian...He's Japanese, he's either Shinto or Buddhist but he's never really been particularly religious_ _he has said to us that men make their own Karma and that greatness can be formed only by tragedy or nobility..."_

 _Rana knew more about Christianity than Paul knew about any Eastern Religion,_ _whenever she spoke an Asian word Paul had no idea what it meant but he got the gist of the rest of it._

" _To the Japanese_ _they believe it's not just Human who have souls...Animals, Plants...Even Objects can have Souls…And these Souls can be as good or evil as men not more not less."_

 _Paul sat back on the Wooden Box as he thought about what this Frog had said...But his thinking was quickly interrupted the by blare of police sirens._

 _"Oh Geez!" Paul exclaimed "It's the Cops!"_

 _"Follow me!" Rana said "I'll protect you from them..."_

 _End Flashback_

Paul stood, his Psychic ability of 'Sense Aura' alerted him someone else had just entered the Theater and because he could recognize species by Aura he knew what it was

"Cats!" Paul roared as he stood

To everyone's horror the Elite 'Felidae' Cat Warriors had infiltrated the Building.

Olive quickly went into 'Super Mode' her black exoskeleton forming around her. Wyatt and Knuckles instantly mind trapped two of the Cats, but they could only trap two and the Cats were on a mission.

"Seize the Frog and the Squirrel and bring them to Master Claudandus!" Yowled Nhozemphtekh an Elite Female Warrior.

For 15 excruciating minutes it was pure chaos...It took everything the Turtles had just to hold the Cats at bay! However Nhozemphtekh did manage to break through to where Rana and Charlie were, Rana screamed and Charlie leapt forward about to perform the Lee Kwon Choo but it had been so many years since he last performed it...He was out of practice...He couldn't do it!

Nhozemphtekh _leapt forward he held her back at arms length but she reached out with her claws...With one claw she draw one long scar from the corner of his right eye, down the side of his muzzle to the right corner of his mouth._

 _Finally unable to bear it any longer...Marzipan resorted to casting a spell. She roared "_

Depressi Tonitruo!" clapped her hand a single time that single clap resonated like thunder and temporarily stunned all the enemy Cats. But didn't harm any Friends of the Caster.

Everyone heard a sharp cry, on the stage, Rana had fainted from sheer terror and Charlie was on his hands and knees blood was flowing from his face and the Gray Squirrel cried out "My face! My face!"

 _ **I was finally able to write this chapter! You can not believe how long I've been waiting to write this chapter!**_


End file.
